Help Me Help You
by gayfornay
Summary: Alison x Cosima. Cosima goes to Alison with complaints of her UST. Alison offers to lend a hand. Semi-cracky.


"Cosima, please. Open the door." Alison waited patiently for the door to crack open, stepping in cautiously. "I would like to…" Alison cleared her throat and paused, taking a moment to twist her earring. "Apologize to you… for the way I reacted to your situation."

Cosima looked to the other girl briefly, glancing into her eyes before she averted them back to the floor.

"Look, Cosima, please don't feel embarrassed. I get it." Alison pleaded, showing sympathy in the way her eyes searched Cosima's. She reached out her hand, trying her best to offer Cosima comfort. "Don't feel silly. I want to help you," She looked into the glasses of the woman in front of her, taking a few steps and grasping Cosima's hand. "Let me help you, Cosima."

Taking a in a heavy breath, Cosima paced closer to Alison. She nodded and leaned her forehead against the other woman's. "Thank you." She breathed out, moving her face a fraction closer to Alison's.

Alison nodded, keeping one hand locked with Cosima's and the other pressed to her abdomen. She inched forward, closing her eyes as she placed her lips on Cosima's lightly. Neither of them moved for a few moments, enjoying the simplicity of the gesture. Cosima placed her hands on Alison's sides and pressed closer, doing her best to absorb the warmth that was radiating off of Alison's body. Alison returned the embrace, moving her free hand to Cosima's face.

Adjusting the frame of her glasses, Cosima pulled back slightly. She looked into Alison's eyes, questioning whether or not they should continue. "If anything goes too far, just say the word and we'll stop."

Alison stared back for a second before eliminating the space that had grown between them.

After Cosima approached Alison with complaints of her sexual frustration, obviously not expecting Alison to laugh, she felt like she'd never resolve her _issue_. She wasn't trying to seduce Alison by any means, nor would she have thought that Alison would offer to assist Cosima in relieving herself.

After breaking it off with Delphine, Cosima wasn't sure when she would be _assisted _again. It had already been a couple of weeks, and though she wasn't that desperate, she felt so _alone_. She had no one to talk to. She hadn't told anyone about the depth of her relationship with Delphine, and thus she couldn't bear to explain why it had hurt her so badly when the woman betrayed her. But then Alison, as insightful as ever, came to Cosima. She offered her advice, and though she never asked Cosima just how involved she became with Delphine, Cosima suspected that Alison knew the truth of their relationship.

Now, five weeks and three days after the official breakup, Alison was there for Cosima yet again.

Cosima pushed into Alison aggressively, kissing her with such fervor that she feared they might fall over. Walking them through Alison's basement, Cosima led Alison to the couch.

Alison allowed Cosima to lead her, grasping Cosima's ass in her hands as she was pushed onto the sofa. She let out an encouraging moan when Cosima palmed her breasts. "Cosima," she breathed out.

Cosima smiled at the other girl, breaking apart from Alison's mouth to move to her neck where she pressed a series of warm, open-mouthed kisses. "Ali," Cosima returned, locating the hem of Alison's sweater and slowly pushing her hand beneath the material.

Alison sat up, moving her lips back to Cosima's as she allowed the other girl to lift her sweater and pull it over her head. She looked to Cosima's eyes, nodding towards her own shirt. Cosima looked down to her chest, lifting a hand to Alison's breasts and cupping them gently. She lifted herself off of Alison again, raising her shirt off her body. She tossed it over the sofa, moving back to Alison's neck.

Alison, enjoying the attention, moaned out Cosima's name as she lifted her own hands to Cosima's breasts. Unclasping the woman's bra, she slid it down Cosima's arms. Their eyes met again, and Alison gave Cosima a light smile. Cosima gave her the same courtesy and continued sucking Alison's neck.

The women massaged each other's breasts lightly, every now and again squeezing the tender flesh roughly. Alison took her time rotating Cosima's nipples until she'd cry out Alison's name, which would result in Cosima sinking her teeth into the soft skin of Alison's shoulder.

Cosima soon grew eager to taste more of Alison. Parting from her neck, Cosima moved back to eye level with the other woman. She grinned before moving in, kissing Alison deeply. Alison cocked her head slightly, slipping her tongue into Cosima's mouth. Cosima moaned lightly, reciprocating the action and taking in the feeling of Alison's mouth on hers.

"Mm, Alison," Cosima mumbled, moving her hands further down to the waist of Alison's jeans. "Help me with these."

Alison hummed and moved her body on top of Cosima's. She guided Cosima's hands to the middle of her waist, placing her fingers on the button of her jeans. Cosima unbuttoned the jeans before reaching up to kiss Alison again. She slid her tongue into Alison's mouth as she pushed down her jeans.

"This is gonna sound totally narcissistic, but you look incredible," Cosima smiled, helping Alison out of her jeans.

Alison rolled her eyes, "You're right," she kicked them off of her ankles and moved back on top of Cosima, "that is narcissistic." She guided Cosima's mouth to her chest. Her bra was quickly removed and her breasts were greeted by Cosima's tongue.

Cosima swirled her tongue around and across Alison's nipples, looking up at the woman as she panted. Cosima smiled at the sight, meeting Alison's eyes as she continued to caress her breasts.

"Cosima," Alison panted heavily. "Can I take these off?" She asked, swiping her finger over the frame of her glasses and trying to regain control of her breathing.

Cosima nodded, smiling and leaning up to kiss Alison's lips. Alison pulled back, watching the way Cosima kept her eyes closed even after the kiss was over. She smiled, brushing her fingers over Cosima's cheek. As soon as Cosima opened her eyes, Alison began to pull her glasses away. Placing them on the side table, Alison looked back at Cosima. "You're not the only narcissist."

Cosima smirked, kissing Alison again and venturing lower down her body. She made her way to Alison's hips, placing kisses down her abdomen along the way. She pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses against the dip in Alison's hip bones, loving the way Alison gasped at her touch.

Alison threaded her fingers through Cosima's dreads, taking a handful of them and breathing in sharply. Cosima slid her fingers underneath Alison's panties, looking up to her for permission to continue.

Opening her eyes to see why Cosima would possibly choose _now _to stop moving her hands, realizing what she was asking. Alison nodded her head emphatically before slamming it back against the throw pillows laid out behind her.

Cosima laughed softly at Alison's impatience and went back to work on removing her panties. She slid the material past the woman's calves and over her ankles, kissing her way back up Alison's legs.

"Stop teasing," Alison huffed, shifting herself closer to Cosima unconsciously. Cosima followed her orders, immediately pressing a finger deep against Alison's walls. Alison inhaled heavily, tugging on the dreads in her hand. "God, Cos," she mumbled, pushing herself further down onto Cosima's thrusting hand.

Hunching forward, Cosima kissed the skin of Alison's inner thigh, dropping kisses across her before reaching her center. She brushed her tongue against the hooded bud, swirling it in the same way she had to Alison's nipples. She licked her way downwards, swiping in quick motions before returning to Alison's clit. Pushing in another finger, Cosima curled her fingers inside of Alison.

"_Fuck_, Cosima!" Alison cried, canting her hips and trying to force Cosima deeper inside of her. She felt Cosima's fingers continue to swirl, thrust, and curl relentlessly, along with the consistent motions of her tongue.

Bucking her hips harder against Cosima's mouth, Alison drew the other woman closer. Cosima, welcoming Alison's aggression, moved her tongue faster and inhaled sharply through her nose. Predicting that Alison was getting close, Cosima began to hum against her center.

"Alison," she breathed, squeezing the smooth skin of Alison's thighs.

Alison tried her best to repeat Cosima's name, but she couldn't gather enough oxygen to accommodate. She managed a mumbled, "Cos," before reaching her peak.

Cosima smiled around the warmth that flooded over her, slowing her fingers gradually. She savored as much of the taste as she could before removing her fingers.

Alison did her best to catch her breath and loosened her grip on Cosima's hair. Sliding her hands down to the underside of Cosima's shoulders, she pulled gently until the other girl lay against her.

Cosima smiled brightly at her and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of her mouth. She wrapped an arm around Alison as she continued to come down from her high, giving her light, innocent kisses until she stopped shaking.

"That was…" Alison started, unable to properly form a sentence.

"Breathtaking?" Cosima said cockily, smiling as she traced the side of Alison's hand with her own.

Alison smiled back, nudging Cosima's arm.

"Although, I must say, I think I helped you a little more than you helped me." Cosima added, raising an eyebrow suggestively at Alison.

Alison tried her best to think of something to throw back at the woman, but she was just too tired. "Nap time first. Then we'll get back to the helping."

Cosima laughed to herself, admiring Alison as she began to fade out. She gave her a final, lingering kiss and rolled until Alison was lying on top of her. "Maybe that's enough help for one night." She whispered, brushing Alison's bangs aside and closing her eyes.


End file.
